


Something to Believe In

by the_cats_pyjamas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prinxiety - Freeform, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Song - Fic, tumblr: ask-prinxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_cats_pyjamas/pseuds/the_cats_pyjamas
Summary: Roman is singing to himself and Virgil joins in. They realise they have something to believe in.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Something to Believe In

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt off Tumblr - Romantic Prinxiety where Roman is singing a duet to himself and Virgil joins in.  
> Song - Something to Believe in from Newsies

Roman smiled as he danced across the stage, feeling the happiest he had been in a long time. It was Virgil who had convinced him to start performing again. It felt good to be back on the stage, to act for the sake of acting, not to cover up his insecurities and pretend everything was fine. The sun shone through the window of the theatre, creating a sort of natural spotlight. Which was intentional, because this was the imagination, and Roman could control everything here.

 _“Till the moment I met you I thought I knew what love was,_ ” he sang, his voice carrying through the empty theatre beautifully. He smiled, thinking of how much Virgil had helped him these past few months. It had been tough, opening up to Virgil about his struggles and insecurities, but Virgil had listened and helped him through all of it.

 _“Now I’m learning what is true, that love will do what it does._ ”

He had known he had a crush on Virgil for a while now. It was completely unexpected and threw him into a state of panic when he realised, but now he was used to the butterflies in his stomach and the warmth he felt when Virgil spoke to him.

 _“The world find ways to sting you._ ”

Roman thought of the countless times he had been put down, ignored and hurt, of all the times he had felt alone and forgotten. But every time Virgil had been there to lift him up, to support him, to make him smile. Virgil was amazing.

“ _Then one day decides to bring you something to believe in, for even a night._

_One night may be forever, but that’s alright, that’s alright._

_And if you’re gone tomorrow, what was ours still will be. I have something to believe in, now that I know you believe in me_ ”

Virgil believed in him. And that knowledge alone was what gave Roman the motivation to push on, to battle his struggles, to fight his dragons so to speak. Roman couldn’t possibly expect Virgil to return his feelings, but just knowing that he was there for him was enough. His thoughts were cut off by another voice ringing through the theatre.

_“We was never meant to meet, and then we meet, who knows why”_

Roman turned around in surprise and saw Virgil walk out from behind the curtains. “Hey Princey,” Virgil said. “Glad you took my advice.”

“What are you doing here, emo nightmare?”

“Not even a new nickname, jeez, I must’ve surprised you. I just wanted to watch you.” Surely Roman was imagining the blush on Virgil’s cheeks.

“How long have you been there?” Roman asked.

“About a couple of minutes or so. It’s nice, seeing you do something you love again. Newsies right?”

“What?” “The song. It’s from Newsies right?”

“Yeah…”

“Okay then.” Virgil smiled and snapped his fingers. Music started playing from somewhere (Roman had no idea how Virgil knew how to control the imagination. How often did he come here?). _“One more stranger on the street, just someone sweet passing by.”_

Virgil’s voice was one of the most beautiful sounds on earth, Roman decided. He had heard him sing before, but never like this. It was deep and rich and just perfect to Roman’s ears.

_“An angel came to save me, didn’t even know she gave me something to believe in, for even a day_

_One day may be forever, but that’s okay, that’s okay._

_And if you’re gone tomorrow, what was ours still will be_

_I have something to believe in, now that I know you believed in me”_

Roman couldn’t take his eyes off Virgil. He looked absolutely breathtaking in the sunlight, and his voice was sweet and deep. His eyes seemed to sparkles, and he just looked so alive. It was all Roman could do to not go up to him and kiss him. Roman joined him in the last few lines of the chorus.

_“Do you know what I believe in, look into my eyes and see”_

Their voices harmonised beautifully, and their eyes met, and for a second Roman was breathless. If he didn’t have any common sense he would have believed that Virgil liked him back. They stepped closer and finished the song, not taking their eyes off each other.

_“And if I’m gone tomorrow, what was ours still will be I have something to believe in, now that I know you believed in me I have something to believe in, now that I know you believed in me”_

They were so close Roman could feel Virgil breath on his cheek. If Roman lent in just the slightest bit they would be kissing. He felt Virgil lean in slightly, and before he knew it their lips met. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, and better than Roman could possibly imagine. He pulled Virgil close, not wanting the kiss to end. Eventually, they broke apart, both smiling widely. “You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that,” Virgil said.

Roman gave a huff of laughter, then pulled Virgil back in for another kiss.


End file.
